icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SCherry08/Miss iCarly Round 1 VOTE!!!!
Today, you will be voting for the regional wiki titles. The winners of these four mini competitions will win the titles 'Miss iCarly Wiki Editor' 'Miss iCarly Wiki Chatter' 'Miss iCarly Wiki Commenter' and 'Miss iCarly Wiki Blogger'. The winner of these four titles will then move on to the Final Round, where they will compete for 'Miss iCarly Wiki'. A Word to the nominees: Do not tell anybody what speech is yours. Also, if you pass in your speech late (after 1:00) you will be added to the running BUT you CANNOT get the votes of people who already voted back. (Sorry this is up late, my power went out :p) OH AND ANOTHER THING PLZ DON'T CHEAT!!!!! I KNOW IF YOU DO AND WHEN I FIND SOMEBODY CHEATING NONE OF THEIR VOTES WILL COUNT. Miss Commenter Miss Commenter is the iCarly Wikian that comments the most, or enjoys commenting the most. This commenter will help out and great new users, give their personal opinions, or just state random things in comments. Speeches: Commenting Nominee 1''' I believe I should be Miss iCarly Wiki 2012 because I have been on the Wiki for around 7 months now. I try to be as friendly and approachable as possible, therefore people will have no trouble in speaking to me. I'd love to be Miss iCarly Wiki 2012 because it would make me feel like I'm a part of the community, due to the fact people will have voted for me. I love this Wiki, and winning would make it the cherry on top of the cake for me/the custard on top of the pie. I realize that there is many other fantastic contenders, so my chances of winning will go down astronomically but I would be so grateful for just one of your precious votes. Thank you, and please vote for me (:'' '''''Nominee 2 I think that I should be Miss iCarly Wiki because I'm really friendly and kind. I also don't start or get into fights and I don't like to ship war or fight with anyone about what pairs they ship. :) Nominee 3 Ummm, I should be Miss iCarly wiki 2011 because I feel that i'm very nice and that I try to be the friendliest (that's not a word) that I can be. I know the wiki inside out. I love chatting with all my wiki friends, everyone is so nice. So i should be it because, well I never really won anything in my life. SO thank u bye. '' Poll ''http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/VGH2FZS Miss Blogger Miss Blogger is a user who loves to blog, or blogs a lot. This user has well written blogs about the show, or has many fun game blogs! Speeches Blogging ToadetteRocks- contestant 1 Well I should be Miss iCarly Wiki because I am a great person. I have many skills, one being a great listener. I help others in big problems and small problems. '' Poll ''There is no poll. Toadette was the only blogger to turn in their speech yayyyyy. TOADETTEROCKS, MISS ICARLY WIKI BLOGGER 2012!!!!! Miss Editor Miss Editor belongs to the user who edits the wiki a lot, or enjoys editing the wiki the most. This user has made many constructive edits, or is good with designing. This user has added a lot to the wiki, or maybe hasn't added a lot, but enjoys to. Speeches Editing Nominee 1 'My name's Sam Puckett and I like fried chicken!! :D ...justkidding! Okay well, being Miss iCarly Wiki would mean a lot to me, but I'm just in this for the fun of it. I'm terrible at speeches, and since I have no idea what to compare this to, I'm not sure if I should be really serious or really chill about this. So I'm going for my usual, babbling, rambling ways. :) This Wiki means a lot to a lot of people, and the community is just fantastic. I really enjoy those moments when everyone can forget who's team this or team that, and just have fun being a Wiki family. I guess that's about it! :) '{C}''Nominee 2 *clears throat* -'''ugh- I suck at introductions. I nominated myself for Miss iCarly Wiki because I have nothing better to do and now I have to write a speech. Here it goes: '' I have contributed immensely to the field of ‘’’editing’’’ in the past two months. I recently amassed 2,000 total and 500 mainspace edits. I have also added 950 photos and 220 categories. Obviously this is nowhere near DevonAndersen or Sam-I-Ham level but is still impressive considering all of this happened in a mere 60 days. I consider myself a very dedicated editor. For example, just yesterday I went through all of the episodes of iCarly and put the “Goofs” category on about 40 of them. I have also reverted A LOT of vandalism. In fact, I take the time to go through ’’’every single’’’ edit made and revert any unconstructive ones. I’ve also put more “Candidates for Deletion” categories on pages/images than any other user in the past two months.. In addition, I’ve moved a lot of pages too. I’m also a helpful editor as I try to aid people as much as I can and I even gave a new user a tour of the wiki once (although he left the next day :(). My ultimate goal is to make our pages the very best that they can be. I also wish to create a new namespace for galleries, fix up our site map and set up editing groups/projects. I really encourage everyone to edit because this is a wiki (aka a collection of articles) not a social network. ''''P.S. I am also a skilled coder but it would make it very obvious who I am if I go into that. xD Nominee 3 I am now going to go into an emotional speech *dabs eyes* okay okay jk. Okay, honestly, most people here wouldn't consider me the editing girl, there are users that make more edits to the wiki than I do. But honestly, I have a boyfriend, and his name is html. Making things look pretty...make me look happy. And besides the userpage stuff that is used just for users to show off, I have made many regular wiki editing feats as well. I added several galleries that lots of pictures are added to today. (Thanks to Sam-I-Ham and DevonAnderson, they rock the picturing socks). I also cleaned up some pages that seemed far from hopeful.I also only have two lucky edit badges, and the rest of my badges come from actual accomplishments. (One of those badges me getting 100 edits to pages in a single day). LAST BUT NOT LEAST I would do anything for the icarly wiki. I would do anything for anybody here. We really are just one, big, icarly family, and that is what is important. We are all part of a machine, and we are just trying to recognize each part.'' Poll http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/VQ2GRZ8 Miss Chatter Miss Chatter belongs to the user who is a chat-a-holic! This user loves catching up with their friends on chat, talking about iCarly or anything that comes to mind! This user is nice and kind to their fellow chatters! Speeches Chat ''Nominee 1 I think you should vote for me because i am so nice to everyone!' I would love to be You Miss iCarly Wiki! I am always Nice,Funny and Kind! Thank you so much! Nominee 2 '''I think I should be Miss iCarly wiki because I am very friendly with people. I think I would be a great Miss iCarly Wiki. So please pick me and I promise FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!! :P '''Nominee 3 '''Hi! I would really enjoy being Miss iCarly Wiki! Maybe I should tell you some reasons why... I've been on this wiki for almost a year now. I've always watched iCarly since the beginning. And to be completly honest, I've loved each episode of iCarly. It's one of my favorite shows and I really admire each character. I've always contributed on the wiki, even if I don't seem to edit a lot. Maybe it's because I'm afraid I'll mess up a page if I edit, heheh ^_^'. Anyways, I know users well, and I would really like to know some more users! I'd like to consider everyone my friend on the wiki....^_^. I know people probably won't vote for me...I'm not usally all nice when I normally talk to someone on chat or in commenting. But, I am really truly nice. I just don't seem to show it a lot..haha. My favorite episode of iCarly is iMust Have Locker #239. It's not because of the Seddie, but I just love tht episode. I don't really know why..it's like when you like someone but you don't exactly know why. But I love this episode. The episode I had to love least is...hmm.....iSell Penny T's? Probably. Sam was really cruel to the children in this episode, and everything was so OOC. Ah well, *shrugs*. Anyways. please vote for me! I would really enjoy being Miss iCarly Wiki! '''Nominee 4 '''Fellow wikiers, it would be my honor to be your Miss iCarly wiki 2012. Even though I've been here for a couple of days I've considered myself to be a part of a family! Chizzy is like my sweet and random sister. CandyCoatedDoom is like the big sister who handles everything. SpencerFanGirl123 is like my innocent cousin. And PurpleJerk is like my annoying cousin! JK! So back to serious matters you should nominate me because I'm sweet, funny, a peace-maker, and have random facts every week! LOL! I can amuse you ALL! Please consider voting for me! To get me off to a good start! If you do, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ''Nominee 5 Here is my speech for why I should be Miss iCarly Wiki. PLEASE don't think of me being a self-centered, "world-revolves-around-me" kind of girl because of my reasoning. I'd really appreciate it and I do not mean to be so prideful and conceited. Hope you have fun reading! Reason 1: Personality Personally, I believe that personality is a HUGE impact on being a beauty pageant queen. I mean, you can be beautiful and become a famous model instantly, but have the worst personality on the planet. It affects you alot whether competing in a pageant, or practically in life. I do not mean to brag at all, but I am funny, weird (in good ways), smart, and talented (musically). Everyday, (seriously, this happens) I get a compliment on my personality. If I didn't have this kind or personality, then I wouldn't have much friends. I am funny because, I know how to laugh and I can easily make jokes. Sometimes, I get carried away with my jokes, and I end up hurting people (but not too much). Then, I feel really awful and then I go appologize to them for being a jerk, and tell them I did not mean it at all. Other than that, people laugh at what I can say. In my opinion, I would prefer to call me weird, but in good ways. Sometimes, I can say really weird sometimes (like, REALLY weird). People seem to be amused at my weird-ness. I can act weird, as well. I could go on and on about only one time where I was being a weirdo! People say I am smart. Sometimes, I highly disagree with this fact due to my occasional slowness and "blonde moments". But, I must say (in a not-conceited way), I can be pretty smart. I am in 9th grade and I am a straight-A student, and I never got any B's on my report card. People are highly impressed when my mom (gotta love my mommy :D ) tells people that. 5 of my teachers seem to "pamper" me when I am in class, and I personally think I am their favorite student. Many people also believe that statement. I (and many others) believe that I am musically talented. I currently play 9 instruments (piano, violin, guitar, drums, flute, recorder, handbells, saxophone, vocal). In many other beauty pageants I competed in, I won numerous titles for "Most Talented". In 2007, I was competing a well-known TV show, America's Got Talent. My talent was singing, and I lasted for 2 rounds. At school, I won 7 talent shows and my music teacher considers me to be a "music prodigy". I am known to also play VERY WELL by ear. I can put together pieces (that I can arrange) and perform for people. Conclusion Okay! That's it! Those are the reasons why I should be Miss iCarly Wiki. It would be a HUGE honor to become a big title in the wiki. Please don't take any of my reasoning as "Oh, she was bragging" or anything like that. I did not mean to be self-centered, conceited, prideful, ect. It was just reasoning on why I should be Miss iCarly Wiki. Thank you for reading (sorry it's so long)!'' ''Nominee 6 Why I should be Miss ICarly wiki is Because I help others, like how I was helping you with the gifts on ICarly wiki to give the presents to the users, and I'm friendly to EVERY single person on ICarly wiki. Also on other wikis. AND THE UNIVERSE. And also, I am a fun, Weird person. :P. And it's really fun, chatting with others on ICarly wiki chat. That's how I met friends there. And It's been so much fun being on this site! Even if I stayed here for only 2/3 Months! I LOVE ICARLY! And in my opinion, I DESERVE TO BE MISS. ICARLY WIKI!!!!! :D P.S: I wasn't yelling in a mean way.... I was yelling in a JOYFUL, STRONGLY, AND DETERMINED WAY! ^_^ Nominee 7 Hi! I am (revealing name)! Also known as (another revealing name) or (Third revealing name)! I think I should be Miss iCarly Wikia because I care for my fellow users! I think it's main that we, all users should be happy and peaceful. I love my fellow users, as much as I, (revealing name) love to chat. '' ''Nominee 8 I would be very excited to recieve the title of Miss iCarly Wiki. I believe that I have many great friends on this site and that I'm very nice to all of them! Although I have been on this site only a short time, I have enjoyed it very much! I truly love EVERYONE on this wiki, and believe that you've ALL made my experience on this site special! I know this because I'm the nicest person on the wiki, and therefore friends with everyone! So, even I win this title, I will love you all forever, even more! XD But good luck to everyone else who entered! :) Nominee 9 '''Hi fellow iCarly Wikians! I think I should be Miss iCarly Wikia because I've always liked doing things for other people. It gives me pleasure to know that people appreciate what I do for them. Such as, pictures, sub-pages, and other things. I've also been friendly to most people. I also like making fun blogs for all of the people on Wikia. It would be an honor to be Miss iCarly Wikia! Please consider to vote for me! Thank you for reading. ''Nominee 10 'I believe that I should be Miss iCarly Wiki because it just seems like something to pass the time, and I also seem to get along with most - if not all - of the people I've met on the chat. I've never really been in any of these kind of things before, so I'm a little bit nervous and I was pretty lost on what I was going to say for this. I've been told I'm friendly and loyal and funny, which is good, right? I'm sure it is. Since I've been stuck on what I was going to say for about the past five minutes, I'm just going to stop here Poll http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/VBQYZGG Category:Blog posts